


On The Bright Side

by RosiePosie (BokutoTheBae)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Reader-Insert, we love mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/RosiePosie
Summary: A brief body swap au with Mammon
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 329





	On The Bright Side

"You better stop touching me right now."

"My hands are nowhere near you Mammon."

"Those are MY hands, and they're all over MY BODY and you better knock it off!” Mammon exclaimed, jutting a finger in your direction. Or, well his direction?   
\---  
You’ve had plenty of surprises in your lifetime: when your parents bought you that dog in second grade, that B-minus on that calculus test you forgot to study for, being literally transported into the Devildom and coming face-to-face with literal demons and angels, and you’ve managed to handle them all. You’d definitely thought after the whole world transportation thing that you’d never find anything to take it’s spot as the weirdest surprise of your life. Oh, how adorably naïve of you. 

Here you were, just casually going about your day when your favorite demonic disaster, Mammon, walked in. Well, walked isn’t exactly the best word, it’s more like he barreled through the halls and aggressively collided with you. You heard him before you saw him, yelling back and forth with some witch about missing money. The next thing you know you’re knocked to the ground, and when you pull yourself together and manage to stand up, imagine your surprise when you see “yourself” still on the ground. 

“Ummm, Mammon what the heck is going on. Why am I seeing myself on the floor?” You exclaim, panic beginning to set in. Holy shit the voice you just heard wasn’t even your voice, it was definitely his so, so why were your words coming out of Mammon’s mouth? 

“Fucking shit, she hexed me! She really fucking hexed me! Me, The Great Mammon, actual fucking avatar of greed!” Words cannot express how surreal it was to hear those words come out of your mouth. 

It’s cute when Mammon calls himself great in HIS body, but actually seeing your body say those words, all you can feel is cringy. Your, or well Mammon’s, body physically recoils from his words.

"Listen I don't understand what the heck is happening here, but I need you to never say those words in my body ever again. I mean that." You said seriously, reaching a hand out to help him off the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mammon replied, waving his hand dismissively. "This isn't my first time in the body swap rodeo, it'll wear off by tomorrow... Probably... So we've just gotta get through class today, have dinner, wake up and boom problem fixed no prob." 

You took a second to really comprehend what he was saying. On one hand, the spell wearing off by tomorrow was great. A day isn't too long, and you don't have to seek out an angry witch, so y'know that's fantastic. And you could've ended up in a worse body, like at least you're still hot.

Wait a second, you're in Mammon's body. This is a rare and important opportunity. 

"Why do you have that look on your face? It's so suspicious what are you planning?" 

Oho you can feel the grin spreading on your face as your plan forms in your mind. You reach into your back pocket, and you pull out Mammon's most prized possession... Goldie, his credit card. The potential locked within this card is limitless, and you plan to fully utilize it.

The moment you pull it out, Mammon's eyes go wide in panic. "Let her go! Get your hands off of Goldie! You're scaring her!" He shoots a hand out to take back his card, but you simply stretch your arm up so he can't reach it. He jumps up, desperate to save Goldie from your evil clutches, only to fail over and over again. 

"Oh no. No, no, no. You made this happen, its only right I get to use your stuff. And that includes Goldie." You teased, jingling the card in your hand and laughing. 

"You're a demon." 

"I am now." 

Mammon glared daggers at you, before turning his back on you. "Its fine, you don't even know the pin. You can't even use it. So ha, I win. You've got nothing." He laughed, walking away. 

Damn. He has a point there. So, you might not be able to use Goldie, that's fine. You're an opportunist, and you've found and even better use of your time. 

You grab his phone and open up devilgram. You aim the camera at yourself and take quite possibly the cutest selfie you've ever done. Your smile is bright, your eyes are shining, you just look so soft. And by you, obviously we mean Mammon. You set up the post, with a cute filter and write jn the description: "Me, thinking about my favorite human 💖" 

It was perfect. Stunning. Flawless. You've never seen such a blessed image in your life. You also send it to your private email, in case he deletes it once everything goes back to normal. You decide to skip class today, unwilling to waste a single moment. 

You spend most of the morning taking adorable pictures of yourself. Your crops are watered, the sun is shining, and you are thriving. The day was going absolutely fantastic... Until you heard Mammon screaming your name. 

"[Name] what in the hell are these pictures on MY Devilgram?"

"They're cute selfies. The people needed to know the truth! You're cute and people should say it! And now they are!"

"You are ruining my entire image right now. Do you have any idea how long its taken me to carefully curate my online persona? The effort I made to have every picture have an energy of "cool and impressive dude that you can only wish you were?" And now? You post stuff like this?" He said shoving a phone in your face, on the screen was a picture of Mammon winking with a pink flower crown, a glittery filter adding that extra flair. 

“I stand by my decision, I’m honestly doing the lord’s work.”

“You’re in the devildom!!! We don’t want that!” 

Mammon was getting worked up, but honestly you thought it was hilarious. You lifted the phone again, posing for a new selfie, making sure you caught the angry expression of your companion in the picture. You poke a finger Into your cheek and grin mischievously.

"You better stop touching me right now."

"My hands are nowhere near you Mammon." You chimes in response.

"Those are MY hands, and they're all over MY BODY and you better knock it off!” Mammon exclaimed, jutting a finger in your direction. Or, well his direction? 

You laughed as you snapped another picture. Today was going to be a fun day, but then again, you haven't had a bad day since the avatar of greed came into your life. And while you couldn't wait to be back in your own skin, you hope that things never changed. 

If you spent the rest of your days just being caught up in Mammon's shenanigans, you'd be happy. As long as he's by your side, you can handle anything the world throws at you.


End file.
